We Are (not) Childhood Friend : Valentine (PG edition)
by KazunariNittan
Summary: Kamu adalah teman masa kecil mereka, apakah di hari valentine pun kalian akan tetap jadi teman masa kecil mereka ?/ KnB chara x Reader / DLDR / RnR / suck at Summary D:


**We are (not) Childhood Friend : Valentine**** (PG edition)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**KnB milik Fujito-sensei / maksud saya, Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei (_ _")**

**Segala property dan hal gaje lainnya adalah milik saya sang author gagal / kicked**

**.**

**.**

**Warning :**

**Maybe AU, Bahasa ancur, Mis/Typo(s), gaje, alur aneh,**** OOC sangaat— ****dll**

**.**

**.**

**KnB Chara x Reader**

**.**

**.**

**2nd atau 3rd person POV/****Author POV/Story Teller mode/plaked**

.

.

**Chocholate 1 :Hanamiya x Reader**

**.**

"oii..._Chibi_~ " panggil seorang laki-laki dengan senyum jahat diwajahnya—Hanamiya Makoto, pada teman masa kecilnya, kamu.

kamu yang tidak suka dipanggil begitu cuma menoleh kearah Hanamiya, sambil memberikan tatapan sinis nan tajam, tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun.

"Oi, oi _chibi_-chan jangan marah begitu~" goda Hanamiya, Hanamiya memang senang sekali men-_tease_-mu sejak dulu, karena dia pikir itu adalah hal yang menyenangkan(Nittan: jahat banget emang si _Akudo_ ini/slap).

"Mako-kun, berhentilah memanggilku _chibi_" kamu mendeath-glare Hanamiya, tapi percuma saja, death-glaremu hanya dianggap lucu olehnya.

"Tapi, kau memang _chibi_ kan, [name]-chan" kata Hanamiya masih dihiasi dengan senyum liciknya. Mungkin kamu ingin sekali merobek mulut yang dihiasi oleh senyum jahat macam itu, mungkin kalau kamu bisa.

Lalu...

Swiiing—Bruakk !

Karena benar-benar jengkel dengan Hanamiya, akhirnya kau mengayunkan tasmu dan memukulkannya ke kepala Hanamiya. Tasmu isinya lumayan berat, tertimpa mengenai kepala sudah tentu menyakitkan, dan itulah yang dirasakan Hanamiya.

"Oww—apa yang kau lakukan [name]-chan !" omel Hanamiya sembari mengusap-usap kepalanya yang barusan kau pukul memakai tas.

"uh-huh" gumammu sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Cuma menyingkirkan senyum licikmu itu" lanjutmu sambil menjulurkan lidahmu dan lalu pergi ke kelasmu.

"[name]-chan... akan kuberikan kau hadiah untuk ini" gumam Hanamiya, terlihat seringai lebar di wajahnya.

.

.

Dikelasmu, kali ini adalah mata pelajaran _Home Economic_ (A/N:Nittan gak tau deh, pokoknya yang berhubungan sama masak-masak atau bikin kerajinan gitu deh :3 /dibuang)dan yang dibahas kali ini adalah cara membuat coklat, berhubung besok adalah hari Valentine. Okelah, bukannya kamu gak suka coklat, satu hal yang gak terlalu kamu suka adalah 'makanan manis' apalagi coklat yang manis, bukan berarti kamu suka yang pahit juga, mungkin kalau diibaratkan kamu bakalan lebih milih susu rasa full cream daripada strawberry atau coklat *nahlo bawa-bawa susu :v /ditendang*

"Eh...[name]-chan, kok coklatnya gak kamu kasih gula atau krim sih ?" Tanya salah satu temanmu (anggap namanya Yumi /kick)

Dengan santainya kamu jawab. "Aku gak terlalu suka yang manis-manis"

"Kalau gak manis, bukan coklat dong lagian itu kan' gak kamu kasih gula sama sekali"

"tapi warnanya masih coklat kok, dan aku memang sengaja gak kukasih gula ataupun krim"

"yaiyalah coklat namanya aja coklat, masa polkadot gitu ! heeh... udahlah aku tambahin gula—"

"jangan !" tukasmu yang kemudian menjauhkan adonan(?) coklatmu dari Yumi.

"kenapa memangnya ?"

"dia lebih suka coklat yang 100 persen coklat" katamu dengan ekspresi datar.

"Eeeh... 100 persen coklat, gak pake gula atau krim atau yang manis-manis gitu !?"

Kamu cuma merespon Yumi dengan sebuah anggukan. Memangnya siapa sih yang suka coklat pahit, hambar, tanpa rasa kayak gitu /Nittan kicked/ tentu saja tak lain dan tak bukan adalah teman sejak kecil kamu, Hanamiya Makoto.

"itu makanan favoritnya"

"tunggu... dia itu siapa ?" (kan udah Nittan kasih tau diatas || Yumi : " yee... mana kutahu ! kau kan Author, mana mungkin aku bisa tau perbuatan author /stop)

"dia itu Mako-kun, Hanamiya Makoto" kamu mengatakannya dengan tampang innocent, wajar saja kau dan Hanamiya adalah teman sejak kecil dan kau juga sudah kebal sama kelicikan, kecurangan, kejailan dan kejahatan(?) Hanamiya (Makoto : kau memang senang buka aib orang ya =.= || Nittan : gak kok /ngacir)

"Heee...kamu mau ngasih coklat sama dia !" pekik Yumi agak keras.

"Ssst— jangan kenceng-kenceng Yumi !" desismu yang takut terdengar oleh siswi lain. Pertemananmu dengan Hanamiya memang tidak banyak diketahui oleh orang-orang, coba aja pikir , emang ada perempuan yang mau berteman dengan laki-laki mirip rubah macam Hanamiya, temenan sama perempuan saja susah apalagi pacaran (Hanamiya : ngajak berantem ? || Nittan : Gak kok *kabur)

"Emangnya kenapa ? tiap tahun Mako-kun emang kukasih coklat kok" saat bilang begitu kau merasa agak malu. Memang benar tiap tahun Hanamiya selalu menerima coklat Valentine darimu, tapi apa benar selama ini kau tak menyimpan rasa untuk Hanamiya ? pasti ada di suatu tempat dihatimu yang mengatakan "Aku suka Hanamiya bukan sebagai teman sejak kecil tapi sebagai seorang laki-laki" meskipun Hanamiya itu seorang Ba s—*piip*/kicked.

"Eeh~ [name]-chan suka sama Hanamiya-san ya~"

"Gak kok, kita cuma teman sejak kecil, itu saja" itu memang ucap bibirmu tapi lain dengan apa yang diucapkan hatimu.

"Kalau aku, sih gak percaya sama yang namanya teman sejak kecil antara laki-laki dan perempuan, aku yakin mereka akan jadi kekasih atau bahkan suami istri nantinya~" ternyata godaan Yumi semakin menjadi-jadi dan lama-lama poker face-mu akan runtuh kalau begini.

KRIIIG—

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi, semua siswi berhamburan keluar kelas, tapi kamu masih duduk diam menunggu sekolah sepi, karena kalau tidak begitu kamu akan terseret lautan murid-murid yang pulang sekolah, maklum tubuhmu kan _Chibi_(kata Hanamiya lho bukan Nittan /slap).

Kemudian Hanamiya datang menjemputmu, "Hoy _Chibi_, ayo pulang"

"huh ?" tampaknya kamu habis melamun, kamu hanya menatap Hanamiya dengan tatapan Innocent-mu. Tapi tak disangka sepintas terlihat semburat merah tipis diwajah Hanamiya, tapi sayang kamu tidak melihatnya(Readers : curang masa aku gak dikasih liat Mako-kun yang lagi Blushing / Nittan : *pura-pura gak denger* /dihajar)

"Che...ngelamunin apa sih ? Aku ya~" Hanamiya mulai menggodamu lagi.

Kali ini kamu menjawab godaan Hanamiya dengan terbata "E-enggak k-kok". "lho kok jadi gagap begini" pikirmu. Mungkin karena kamu kepikiran perkataan Yumi tadi.

"Hee~ _Chibi_ kok beda ya..." kata Hanamiya perlahan mendekatimu yang sedari tadi cuma diam sambil berlayar di alam pikiranmu yang dipenuhi kalimat "masaakusukaMako-kunmasaakusukaMako-kun—" yang terus berulang-ulang. Kamu gugup makanya gak bisa beranjak dari kursi, dan kamu juga gak sadar Hanamiya sudah ada didepanmu.

Hanamiya mentoyor(?) kepalamu pelan, "Oy [name]-chan, kamu kenapa ? sakit ?"

"Ih.. apaan sih, jang—AAHH" kamu kaget melihat Hanamiya sudah ada didepan wajahmu, sontak kamu langsung teriak dan...

PLAAK !

Mendaratkan sebuah tamparan keras dipipi Hanamiya.

"_Itte_ —! Hey kau kenapa sih !? " kau sukses melakukan kekerasan terhadap Hanamiya dua kali.

"Eeh— Mako-kun ?" kamu baru sadar kalau yang barusan kamu tampar adalah temanmu(*uhuk*teman spesial *uhuk*)

"Bukan ! Bukan Hanamiya Makoto !" ucap Hanamiya kesal.

"_Gomenne_ Mako-kun, yaa...maafin aku ya..." katamu dengan _Neko_-eyes(?). Hanamiya gak bisa menolak permintaan yang dibarengi dengan _Neko_-eyes andalanmu.

"che, iya... [name]-chan ayo pulang..." kamu cuma mengangguk dan berjalan menyusul Hanamiya.

Tiba-tiba...

Bugh !

Hanamiya menarik tanganmu dan lalu mendorongmu ke tembok. Kamu yakin akan ada hal yang gak beres kalau sudah begini dan Hanamiya pasti akan meminta sesuatu sebagai ganti rugi atau balasan atas perbuatanmu tadi(soal pukulan tadi pagi dan tamparan barusan jadi permintaannya ada dua dan kamu tahu itu), kau sih sudah hafal kelakuan Hanamiya dan masalahnya kali ini permintaan apa yang akan Hanamiya minta ?

"Se-sekarang... apa yang kau mi-minta ?" semburat merah muncul diwajahmu dan ini menjadi hal yang menarik bagi Hanamiya.

Hanamiya mendekatkan wajahnya ke telingamu dan berbisik "permintaanku yang pertama, buatkan aku Coklat Valentine, harus buatanmu"

Hembusan nafas Hanamiya tepat mengenai telingamu ,itu membuatmu merinding dan membuat wajahmu semakin memerah.

"i-iya lalu...?" katamu sambil menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahmu.

"satu lagi besok saja, sekarang ayo pulang" Seringai licik Hanamiya kembali menghiasi wajahnya. Membuat perasaanmu jadi tidak enak.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, seperti yang kau janjikan, kau membuatkan Hanamiya coklat Valentine khusus untuk Hanamiya. Lalu handphone-mu bergetar, ada E-mail masuk.

_From : Mako-kun _

_Subject : Coklat Valentine_

"_Chiibi~ kemari dan temui aku di taman belakang sekolah, jangan lupa coklatnya"_

_._

Kamu membalas E-mail tersebut. ( nama kontaknya berdasarkan handphone masing-masing)

_From : Chibi-chan_

_Subject : Re: Coklat Valentine_

"_Oke, aku kesana"_

_._

.

Kamu sampai di taman belakang sekolah, disana tidak banyak orang, dan kamu melihat Hanamiya sedang bersandar di bawah pohon. Hanamiya yang melihat kedatanganmu hanya tersenyum jahat(?) sambil mengisyaratkan untuk kau mendekatinya.

Kamu menyodorkan coklat itu ke Hanamiya tanpa ada romantis-romantisnya sedikitpun. Kamu sudah kembali normal sekarang, tapi Hanamiya tidak menyukainya. Karena menurutnya itu tidak mengasyikkan menggodamu yang poker-face seperti ini.

"Hee... mana _Chibi_-chan yang kemarin, padahal _Chibi_-chan yang kemarin itu manis sekali lho" Hanamiya mulai menggodamu lagi. Seharusnya godaan macam itu tidak mempengaruhimu tapi ucapan Yumi _"Eeh~ [name]-chan suka sama Hanamiya-san ya~" _masih terngiang jelas dikepalamu. Wajahmu agak memerah dan Hanamiya tahu itu. _Evil smirk _tergambar jelas dibibir Hanamiya.

Kamu tahu ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi kalau kamu masih dsitu, makanya kamu memutuskan untuk segera pergi "Nah, Mako-kun aku per—Kyaa !"

Kamu terlambat melarikan diri, tangan Hanamiya sudah sukses menarikmu dan menjatuhkannya ke dalam pelukan Hanamiya. "Nee~ _Chibi_-chan mau buru-buru pergi kemana ?" hembusan nafas Hanamiya tepat mengenai lehermu dan itu membuatmu merinding.

Kamu coba berontak "Ma-Mako-kun... le-lepaskan aku" tapi usaha berontakmu sia-sia saja, toh kalau masalah kekuatan dan postur tubuh kamu kalah jauh dengannya.

"Makanya kutanya..._Chibi_-chan mau kemana ?" kemudian Hanamiya melepas satu tangannya , namun tetap saja kamu tidak berhasil lolos dari dekapan Hanamiya. Satu tangan Hanamiya yang bebas mengambil satu potongan coklat yang barusan kau berikan.

"Coklatnya gak manis..." gerutu Hanamiya.

"Lho... Mako-kun memang suka coklat yang seperti itu kan ?" kamu coba menoleh kearah Hanamiya...

Dan...

Chuup~ (Gak tau dah SFX ciuman tuh kayak gimana =w=v)

Hanamiya sukses mendaratkan ciumannya di bibirmu. "Bercanda kok~ mana mungkin aku gak suka coklat buatanmu"

Kamu diam membatu, kaget menerima serangan tiba-tiba seperti itu. Bisa dipastikan wajahmu sudah semerah tomat. "Tadi itu... ci-ci-ciuman di bi-bi-bibir !"kamu berteriak dikepalamu. Kamu yang ibaratnya shock itu cuma bisa menutupi wajah merahmu dengan kedua tanganmu.

"Hey... _Chibi_-chan~ jangan sembunyi begitu" Hanamiya melepaskan kedua tanganmu yang sedari tadi menyembunyikan wajahmu. Sekarang kamu benar-benar bisa melihat wajah Hanamiya dengan jelas dan juga bibir yang barusan berhasil menjamah bibirmu. Mengingatnya saja membuat wajahmu semakin memerah. Dan kamu tidak bisa bicara sepatah katapun.

"Pfft... wajah _Chibi_-chan yang memerah lucu sekali" Hanamiya mentertawakanmu, kamu tidak terima mencoba untuk protes namun tidak sempat karena kalimat Hanamiya berikutnya membuatmu diam seribu bahasa. "Tapi aku lebih suka itu, daripada wajah pokermu itu" Hanamiya diam sejenak. "Permintaanku yang kedua" mendadak kamu berwajah agak takut, tapi semburat merahnya tidak hilang ditelan ketakutanmu.

"Kau tidak punya alasan menolak, jadilah kekasihku"

"Ta-tapi... aku tidak yakin kau akan serius, Mako-kun..." ucapmu lirih, kamu tahu siapa dia, kamu sudah mengenalnya, Hanamiya adalah orang yang licik, jahat, sadis seperti rubah. Kamu takut kalau kamu jatuh kedalam kata-kata Hanamiya barusan. Kamu takut kalau kamu tersakiti nantinya.

Hanamiya terkejut atas perkataanmu barusan "Bodoh~" Hanamiya mendekatkan wajahnya hingga tersisa jarak lima senti diantara wajah kalian. "Kalau denganmu...mana mungkin aku tidak serius" Hanamiya sekali lagi menempatkan ciuman lembut dibibirmu dan melepaskannya setelah beberapa saat.

"tak kusangka akan semanis ini, bibirmu adalah hadiah Valentine favoritku, [name]-chan"

**FIN~ **

**Sumfeh*alay* saya gak ngerti sifatnya Makoto, maaf banget deh kalau Makoto OOC, saya mau ngeramein Valentine aja sih :3 tapi kenapa ide yang muncul malah si Bad boy Hanamiya ? entahlah ide memang suka datang dan pergi gitu. dan alurnya maksain banget ya sekali lagi maaf ya... namanya juga FF gaje. oh ya karena belum kubaca ulang jadi mohon reviewnya *author males*Yosh udah deh curcol gaje segitu aja dulu xD**

**Yosh karena ini PG(Point Guard) edition silahkan pilih siapa yang mau dibikin selanjutnya (Inget PG ya :3 )**

**.**

**.**

**Review and Choose your Valentine **

**_Kazunari Nittan_**


End file.
